The Christmaid
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Here is my Christmas one-shot, about a legendary Christmas Mermaid, The Christmaid! MERRY CHRISTMAS! - Cailey


**Disclaimer: I'm too young to own The Suite Life On Deck, but I do own the Christmas Spirit!**

"Woody! Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes! If you ever want Bailey to like you, you need that chicken leg out of that dog's mouth!"

"I want Bailey to like me for who I am, not because I have a wet slobbery chicken leg out of a dogs mouth! I didn't even know dog's were aloud on the boat!"

"That's because It's a magical dog! It comes from the magical mermaid!"

"A magical mermaid? That's just going too far!" Cody sighed. Will Woody ever learn?

"It's true! Haven't you heard the stories?"

"What stories?" Bailey asked, suddenly walking up and joining the conversation.

"The stories of the magical mermaid!" Woody said excitedly.

"Mermaid's arn't real! Never mind 'magical' ones!" Bailey said.

"Thank you Bailey!" Cody said, thank full that someone was finally agreeing with him!

"Well, if you two clever people don't want to believe me, then don't!"

"We don't!"

"Then bye-bye! Go do some maths homework!"

"We've already done it!" Cody and Bailey said at the same time.

"The Christmas tree is so big!" Bailey said, once more admiring it.

"That's what you get for having London on the ship!" Mr. Moseby said. This gigantic Christmas tree was placed on the Sky Deck, and was ginormous. It had a ton of tinsel, a bundle of baubles, and a stunning star on the top.

"Back in Kettle corn, we only used to decorate a little shrub. Then we'd sing around it whilst grooming the pigs!" Bailey said excitedly. Though Cody was the only one listening. The other's had learnt that when she started a sentence with 'Back in Kettlecorn', to zone out.

"WOW! When did this get here?" Woody asked, walking up to the group.

"Last week?" Zack said.

"Oh, well. Maybe it should be bigger so people actually notice it."

"Woody, it's 125 ft!"

"That's not many feet."

"It's loads! This is one of the biggest Christmas tree's ever!"

"Ohhhh we're lucky!"

"Yes!"

"Maybe the magical mermaid gave us that luck!"

"Not this again!" Bailey and Cody sighed.

"It could be." Mr Moseby said. "The magical mermaid is said to visit ships around the world at Christmas." He continued. Cody gave him a non-believing look. "Her real name is Christmaid!"

"And has this 'Christmaid' ever visited before?"

"Nope! But what Cristmaid does is bring to you the thing you most want. You never see her, but you can tell when she is around. The thing you want most in your life comes to you."

"A worm!" Woody said excitedly.

"Whether it be an item, or something else." Moseby said, giving Woody a confused look.

"What? I like worms!" Woody said.

"To eat?"

"No! To pet! Duh!" He said like it was obvious.

"And why don't you just get one next time we dock?"

"Cause then it wouldn't be a magic worm!"

"Right..." Bailey said. She gave Cody the 'Lets get out here!' look. He followed. They walked away from the crown around the Christmas tree.

"You done the History homework?" Bailey asked.

"Yep! You?"

"Yeah! Wanna re-wright it onto Pansy scented paper?" Bailey asked excitedly.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Cody said. They both walked happily to Bailey's cabin, where all the scented paper was kept: Hidden from London of course!

"Look! Look! Look!" Woody said excitedly, running around the ship in his pyjamas, trying to find his friends.

"What? What? What?" Cody said, mocking him.

"I woke up this morning, and there was a worm on my face! A worm! The Christmaid is real! I knew it!"

"It could just be a coincidence?"

"No! She is real! I knew it!"

"He's actually telling the truth!" Mr. Moseby said, who had been talking to Cody before.

"Oh really?" Cody asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yep! She only gets you what you want if you really believe!"

"Well, what do you want Mr. Moseby?"

"Oh, well you see, er, he only comes to people under twenty?"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Why?"

"Because adults tend to not believe, so she doesn't bother with any of them!"

"Lazy lady."

"Don't you talk that way about her!"

"Why? There is nothing I really want!" Cody said.

"Yes there is! And I know it."

"Nope! I have everything I want, right here on the ship!"

"Like I said before, it dosen't actually have to be an item!"

"Look look look look look!" Zack said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"What?" Cody asked frustrated. He was sat at a table on the sky deck, and had only just got a break off his towel-boy job.

"I got an A!"

"A what?"

"An A! I got an A on the math test!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Look at it!" Zack demanded, passing his paper to his brother.

"Oh, well... well done!" Cody said.

"Thanks! I don't even know how it happened!"

"Me neither!"

"Wait- The Christmaid!"

"What about her?"

"I got my wish! I've always wanted an A in one of my subjects, and now I have it!"

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence!"

"No! I know it! The thing is, I only answered half the questions on this paper!"

"But-"

"No! I knew she was real! Zack said, skipping away. Okay, skipping?

"London!"

"What!"

"You are a really good friend! Thanks!" Bailey said, automaticly. I mean, it was nice to say it, but it was like she had no choice. She was being pulled towards her.

"Thanks Bailey! You know, you're a really good friend too, and I'm really lucky to have you!" London said, but it wasn't out of force. She really felt like that, and it was her wish that her and Bailey would become really good friends. And it came true! Though she didn't want anyone to know that, of course.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

"Well, I'd better get going! I'm meeting Cody!" Bailey said excitedly.

"You really like him don't you?"

"No!"

"Bailey! Yes you do!"

"London! No I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"Okay, I do!" Bailey said in defeat. London smiled.

"Now go away Zack!"

"Why?"

"Cos Baileys coming soon!"

"You like Bailey!"

"Yes, I like Bailey!"

"No, you like like Bailey!"

"I know!"

"You know?"

"Yes, I know!"

"Why can't you be normal?"

"Huh?"

"Most people are like 'No I don't!" and the other goes 'Yes you do!' and it goes on from there until they admit it!"

"Well, I can't be bothered. So go away!"

"See ya!"

"There you go Bailey!" Cody said, excited for her to open it.

"You really didn't have to get me anything!"

"But I wanted to!" It was the day before Bailey left the ship, to go home to Kettlecorn for Christmas. She slowly opened up the present.

"Cody, It's beautiful..." Bailey said. In her hand was a silver necklace, which was heart shaped.

"So are you..." Cody said nervously, waiting for her reaction. He had been planning this for weeks. And it went as he had hoped. Bailey looked up at him with them big brown eyes, and kissed him. Yeah, just like he had hoped.

"So Mr. M." Zach said.

"Yes Master Z?" Mr. Moseby mocked.

"Why diden't Cody get his present?"

"I made sure h- I mean... I'm sure the Cristmaid got him a present!"

"Mr. Moseby?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you the Cristmaid?"

"No, I am not the Christmaid!"

"Oh." Zack said, defeated.

"Mr. Moseby?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there such thing as the Christmid?"

"Of corse there is Cody!"

"Well technically, no." Mr. Moseby said.

"Mr. Moseby?"

"Yeah?"

"Are pretending to be the Christmaid and give us all our wish?"

"Maybe?"

"I knew it!"

"But how did you get my worm?" A confused Woody asked.

"I got it the last time we docked." He explained.

"And how did you get my A?"

"I convinced Mrs. Tutwieler to go easy on you."

"Oh."

"And how did you get mine and Bailey's friendship?"

"You see, that was already there! You two have a very strong friendship, amd I was just relying on luck for you two to carry it out!"

"What about me and Bailey?"

"You two got each other. And we all knew that would happen one day!"

"You did?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said together.

"So, there is no Christmaid?"

"Nope, I'm afraid that's just a legend!"

"I knew it!" Cody and Bailey said together. Or in other words, Cailey.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"No, you don't say 'Merry Christmas'! It's Merry Christmaid!"

"No, the traditional greeting is Merry Christmas!" Cody explained.

"So why have we been saying Merry Christmaid?" Zack asked, clearly confused.

"Because that is the name of the legendary mermaid!"

"And? If she's such a legend, she should have Christmas named after her!"

"She already kinda does!"

"No, she's called CHRISTMAid!"

"I know!"

"And? The christma bit of it comes from CHRISTMAs!"

"Oh."

"So you get it now?"

"Yeah!"

"Thanks!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAID!"

"Oh Zack..."

**And It's done! This is my Christmas one-shot. I am hoping for a new laptop for christmas! Woooooo! I kinda typed to hard on my last one... Oppps...**

**So, It's done!**

**In Zack's words, **

**MERRY CHRISTMAID!**

**Have a good day! See ya!**

**Daisy!**

**xx**


End file.
